Episode 2205
Mikey Episode Number: 2205 Date: Tuesday, July 21, 1993 Sponsors: T, Z, 16 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "Doin' the Pigeon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 20 penguins going down a slide |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Counting #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Derek see a spooky shadow on the wall in their school, and it turns out to be Baby Bop, in which she's afraid of the thunderstorm, the dark, and the shadows. Her friends were relieved and they sing "The Shadow Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z For Zipper |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster goes on a picnic, with a basket full of cookies. A bug flies by, and tries to get into the basket, buzzing furiously. Cookie Monster tries to give the bug a little cookie if it'll go away. The bug refuses, buzzing even more strenuously. Cookie tries a big cookie, but it still refuses. Cookie offers an almond cookie, a raisin cookie, a pistachio nut cookie, and a crunchy granola cookie. He realizes that the little bug doesn't like cookies. All he has left is a letter Z. The bug is excited, and buzzes off with the Z. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin talks to his class about Africa. Smart Tina thinks that Africa is just a big jungle, because she's seen it that way in Tarzan movies. Roosevelt corrects her; only a small portion of Africa is a jungle. Africa also has cities and deserts and lakes. Hard Head Henry Harris compares Africa to Smart Tina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit gives out a report on Pinocchio. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Annette Bening demonstrate here and there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've Got the "Sixteen Blues” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Savion reads a story about a king who discovered he was purple, and decided to make everything in the kingdom purple, including the food, the castle, and even the residents -- all of whom left the kingdom in resentment. The purple king grew lonely, and decided to welcome all colors back into the kingdom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magic Pig Calypso Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Lefty sells Ernie an invisible ice cream cone; Ernie pays for it with an invisible nickel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z for Zebu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"ZZ Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Box City Recycling Rap" Kids sing a rap song about recycling. They build a city out of boxes and cartons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Song | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "S-A-N-T-A" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Adventures of Prairie Dawn: Determined not to litter, Prairie Dawn decides to throw an empty box into a trash bin, but it runs away from her |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog has a discussion with his master about where to go Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Kimberly, and Kermit demonstrate first and last. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Mad Goat Song" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide